1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an endoscope and a hard member.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, endoscopes have been known in which a soft and elongated insertion section is inserted into a subject such as a human to observe inside the subject (e.g., see JP 2009-18080 A).
In an endoscope described in JP 2009-18080 A, an insertion section includes a connection tube (hereinafter, referred to as connection member) being a cylindrical metal member, and a distal end portion (hereinafter, referred to as hard member) positioned on a distal end side of the insertion section relative to the connection member, and secured to the connection member. Furthermore, the hard member is secured to the connection member with screws, while partially fitted into the connection member (hereinafter, referred to as fitting portion).